September Rain
by alwaysandeverytime
Summary: A death will bring Haley back home where she must face her friends and Nathan. NH, JB, maybe LP or CP?
1. Pouring

**September Rain**

**Chapter One - Pouring.**

Hey All! This is my second fic. My first one is called **Love Rectangle Plus One**. This could get a little confusing because it's different from the show. Here is what you should keep in mind:

**Haley** never came back to Tree Hill. **Nathan** hasn't forgiven her.

**Lucas** and **Brooke** never got back together after she left for California.

**Peyton**+**Jake** never happened.

**Nicki** moved to Seattle and can never bothered **Jake** & **Jenny** again:)

**Peyton** is still in love with **Lucas** but, he's in love with **Brooke**. But so is **Jake**!

A death will bring **Haley** home where she must face her friends and **Nathan**.

Hope you all like the fic. Please read and review:)

* * *

Haley James (Scott) sat on the tour bus as Chris Keller strummed on his guitar.

"What are you thinking Haley J?" He asked. She looked at him as he smiled at her. Her life had changed so much in the last few months. She missed Nathan, and her friends, but she loved touring. Music was her thing. Nathan had basketball. She had music.

* * *

Brooke Davis laughed as her best friend, Peyton Sawyer, hit her with a big pillow.

"Stop laughing! Brooke! It's not funny!" Peyton frowned at Brooke. She had just confessed to Brooke why she had disappeared after last night's party.

"You saw Dim naked!" Brooke laughed even harder. Peyton had walked in on Tim completely naked, trying to do who-knows-what. Peyton had been so traumatized she decided to go home. "Oh man, Peyt that is priceless." Peyton grabbed her pillow and put it to her own face. As soon as she closed her eyes she saw Tim's naked body in front of her once again. She opened them immediately.

"Oh! I'll never close my eyes again! Dim!" Peyton whimpered. Brooke continued laughing.

* * *

"So, that Peyton." Tim said surrounded by the rest of the guys: Mouth, Nathan, Lucas, Jake, Fergie, Junk and Skillz.

"What about her?" Nathan asked. It had been a while since he had felt good enough to go out with his friends and play ball. Haley had practically ripped his beating heart out when she left to go on tour.

"I think she's into the Tim man!" Tim answered excited. I mean, who _didn't _like the Tim man? The other guys laughed. "What are you guys laughing about?"

"Dude, you are not Peyton's type." Lucas answered. He knew Peyton would never have feelings for Tim, in fact the only one who would have feelings for Tim, is well, Tim!

"Oh and you are, just because she _was_ getting with you doesn't mean anything. She is so into me. I can feel it." Tim smiled.

* * *

Haley listened to Chris sing his newest song for her.

"What did you think?" He asked, hoping that she would like it. He knew that Haley was thinking about Nathan. She seemed so sad.

"I liked it. It was really good." Haley smiled. Her thoughts drifted back to Nathan. She missed him most when it rained. And that day, it was pouring.

* * *

**I hope you all liked the first chapter, I know it's short, sorry the other chapters will be longer. :) PLEASE R&R!**


	2. OMG

**September Rain**

**Chapter Two - OMG**

Nathan sat on his couch. He missed school that day. School only reminder him of her. That's where he met her. That's where he fell in love with her. Why couldn't she just have loved him enough to stay? He cursed loudly. Pain was written all over his face. Pain that wouldn't go away. It was too hard. Too much.

* * *

"Hey Jake!" Brooke walked to her car after school. She noticed Jake sitting next to the curb.

"Hey Brooke" Jake stood up. Brooke Davis was the prettiest girl he had ever seen but he knew that they would always be just friends. He's life was to complicated for him to ever try anything with the beautiful, rich girl of Tree Hill.

"So, what happened to your car?" Brooke looked at him suspiciously. Jake always drove to school but she hadn't seen his car today.

"Umm, it kind of died." Jake said, shyly. He basically just told the girl he liked, he couldn't even afford a descent car to ride to school in. "My mom's supposed to pick me up but she got caught up with Jenny." He looked down at the floor, not only did he not have a descent car but he also had a baby. He loved his daughter, Jenny, but he knew the second she was born, he could never have the life of normal teenager. That's what Brooke needed, her thought, a normal guy. Brooke looked at him. She always thought Jake was cute but that day he looked really really really cute.

"Do you need a ride?" She offered. Jake looked back up at her. Brooke smiled at him. She was beautiful when she smiled.

"Umm, yeah. Thanks Brooke." He smiled as Brooke locked he arm around his.

"No problem, you know you can count on me!" She smiled again. Jake and Brooke had always been friends but ever since she and Peyton had that falling out because of Lucas, she had been different. Broken. He hated to see her hurting so he spent as much time with her as he could. He just didn't know he would end up falling for her.

"Hey guys!" Lucas walked to them from across the parking lot.

"Hey Luke!" Brooke replied. Some how, they had all managed to become friends again. Peyton, Brooke and Lucas.

"Where is your ride Jake?" Lucas asked.

"It died out." Jake answered. Lucas noticed Brooke's arm was still around Jake's.

"Oh," Lucas said looking across the parking lot at Brooke's car. "Brooke giving you a ride?" He asked. He knew what he had one with Peyton was a mistake. He still loved Brooke. It hurt to see her with Jake sometimes. He knew they were just friends but, sometimes, he could see something else. Something more than just friends.

"Yep" Brooke smiled. She let go of Jake's arm only when they had reached her car. She got in the driver's seat and Jake in the passenger's seat. Lucas closed Brooke's door for her.

"Well, Jake, if you want to save your car you could take it to Keith, he knows about all that stuff." He smiled. Jake nodded.

"Thanks Lucas."

"Bye Broody!" Brooke said as she pulled out of the parking lot. Jake looked at Lucas in the rear view mirror. Jake had a feeling Lucas still liked Brooke, he never admitted it, but Jake just knew.

"So, home or food?" Brooke asked. Jake turned his attention from Lucas.

"Food sounds good." He laughed and Brooke gave him her Brooke Davis Smile.

* * *

"Haley? Haley? Haley? WAKE UP!" Chris screamed shaking her.

"What? What? I'm up! I'm up!" She looked to see Chris staring at her. "Oh." She said. In her dream, she was home with Nathan, she should have known it was just a dream.

"I take it you are getting bored of me?" Chris looked at her sadly. He loved Haley, as a friend. He hated seeing her like this. "Do you want to go hang out?"

"Sure" Haley said, grabbing her jacket. No matter where they went, she knew she wouldn't see the man she loved. They walked around the down town area of whatever city they were in. So many cities, in so many days. All she knew was she couldn't go home. She could never go home.

_FLASHBACK:_

_"THIS IS WHAT YOU WANT?" Nathan yelled. "THIS? FINE HALEY! LEAVE, BUT DON'T YOU EVER COME BACK!"_

_"Nathan!" Haley protested._

_"If you leave me Haley," Nathan said no longer yelling. "I'll hate you forever."_

_END FLASHBACK_

"Haley?" Chris called her back from her memories.

"What Chris?" Haley said annoyed. Chris pointed to the TV. There was a lady reporting about a fire in Tree Hill, NC.

"OMG."


	3. Everything

"So, what are you going to do about your car?" Broke asked before she took a bite out of her burger.

"I think I'm going to take it to Keith's like Lucas said. If anyone can fix my car, it's Keith." Jake smiled at Brooke. He couldn't stop looking at her; she was just so beautiful. He knew if he continued to stare, at her it would be obvious that he had feelings for her so he looked down at his fries. Karen's Cafe always had the best food in Tree Hill. He moved his foot and hit what he thought was the table. Brooke gave a small jolt.

"Jagielski, are trying to play footsies with me or break my leg?" Brooke looked at him with her big brown eyes. Jake felt his face turn bright red. It wasn't the table's leg it was Brooke's.

"Umm, I'm so sorry Brooke, I didn't mean to..." He nervously apologized.

"Don't worry about it." She smiled. He loved it when she smiled like that, it was real, not like the fake smile she normally wore. That's what he loved about spending time alone with her. She was the real Brooke Davis, not just the pretty cheerleader everyone knew at school.

* * *

"Hey Baby." Keith said walking in the door of Karen's Cafe. Karen smiled and gave him a kiss.

"Did you want the usual?" Karen asked. Keith always had meatloaf with a side of mashed potatoes. He smiled.

"If you are the usual then, sure."

"Keith!" Karen blushed a little. She loved him so much.

"Hey Keith!" Brooke said as she and Jake walked to the counter.

"Hey there Brooke! Jake!" He smiled as Brooke waved to Karen.

"Hey Keith, do you think you could help me out. My car dead out and I'm not sure what's wrong with it." Jake asked.

"Sure, I'll have Lucas go over to your house to pick it up later. We can all check it out, sound good?" Keith smiled.

* * *

"Hey Nathan!" Dan appeared at Nathan's door.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Nathan asked.

"I came to see if I can get you to go with me to Keith shop. I'd go by myself but you know your uncle and I don't get along. Plus, Lucas tells me you didn't go to school today. Consider it your punishment if you wish. Spend time with your old man." Dan smiled.

Nathan grabbed his jacket. "Let's go."

* * *

Lucas got a call from Keith asking him to go pick up Jake and his car. He made his way to Jake's house. Jake was the first friend Lucas had made when he joined the team. None of the other Ravens would even talk to him. Now, he and Jake hardly ever hung out and if they did whatever they were doing always involved a cute, brown-haired, feisty cheerleader. Lucas knew Jake's feelings, they were obvious to Lucas because he had been there and was still there. Lucas knew well how he felt about Brooke, she was amazing, how could he have ever let her go, much less cheat on her with her best friend. As soon as he reached Jake's house he noticed Jake was already outside.

"Hey Jake, you ready to get your car fixed up?" Lucas said getting out of the truck.

* * *

Lucas and Jake reached Keith's body shop in no time. They took Jake's car in and got to work on it. Dan and Nathan arrived a little later.

"Hey Bro, you got time for my car? I need an alignment." Dan asked.

"Yeah, hold on, just let me finish up Jake's." Keith and Dan didn't get along but Keith was the best at cars, he knew everything. "Hey Nate, do you mind bringing in your dad's car and parking it over there so we can get to it next."

"Sure Keith" Nathan did as he was asked. "So what's the problem?" Nathan asked walking over to Lucas, Keith and Jake as they looked over the engine of Jake's car.

"I think we may just have to replace it." Keith answered.

Dan watched them from a distance. There was a lever Nathan had pulled a bit earlier. "Hey, what does this do?" He asked.

Keith looked at him. "Nothing, stay away from that." Keith answered. Dan didn't listen and pulled the lever.

His car went from it's mid air position to falling flat on the concrete.

"Damn it Dan!" Keith said walking over to him. "Are you okay?"

"Of Course, takes a lot more than some stupid car to get the best of me." Dan answered. The boys all watched Keith and Dan.

Keith turned back to them. "Jake, do you mind if I work on Dan's car first so he doesn't end up killing all of us?"

"No problem" Jake replied.

"Oh, and there is something with my starter thing. When the engine turns on it sounds funny." Dan moved to the driver's seat. "See, watch."

"Wait Dan!" BOOM! As soon as Dan started the car there was an explosion in the engine.

"Keith? Nathan? Jake? Dan?" Lucas called. He looked at Dan's car, a fire was quickly taking over the car, burning everything.

* * *

**So, I hope you all liked the chapter. Please R&R**

**NEXT: Who will Die? Keith? Lucas? Dan? Jake? Nathan? Find out next time!**


	4. Someone Else

**September Rain.**

**Chapter 4 -Carrying Someone Else**

**

* * *

**"Are you ever going to tell Jake you like him?" Peyton asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Are you serious?" Brooke replied. "Why would I do that?" She looked at Peyton's newest purchase, a Travis CD.

Peyton took the CD from Brooke and pit it in the CD player on her desk. "Because...you...like...him?" Peyton stuck her tongue out at Brooke. "Besides, what are you scared of? It's not like any guy would ever deny THE Brooke Davis!"

Brooke smiled and leaned back on a pillow. "If ANYONE would deny Brooke Davis, that would be Jake Jagielski." She looked down at her shoes. "Besides, he's done it before."

_FLASHBACK  
Brooke: Lucas…  
Lucas: Come on, Brooke. Not now. (walks away)  
Brooke: (turns around) Jake… Jake, Jake, Jake.  
Jake: Oh, Brooke, Brooke, Brooke.  
Brooke: (grabbing his tie) I'm drunk. You'll do.  
Jake: Oh, oh, hey, um, it's quite an honor, but I got to be somewhere.  
Brooke: Oh, right-the big mystery.  
Jake: (taking her hand off him) Yeah. Anyway, I should-  
Brooke: What's going on anyway? Lucas turns me down. You turn me down. Oh, my god! I got it! You're both gay. That totally explains it.  
Jake: Yeah, yeah, we are. We're actually-we're gay. laughs Whatever you say, Brooke.  
Brooke: Then what is it? Come on, you can tell me. I won't even remember tomorrow.  
Jake: You want to know?  
Brooke nods.  
Jake: (leans in) The truth would kill your buzz. (walks away)  
Brooke turns after him, confused.  
END FLASHBACK_

Peyton frowned. "Yeah, because YOU were drunk and wanted Lucas. Remember?" Peyton sat next to Brooke.

Brooke closed her eyes and pretended to sleep. "Details, details." She gave a small smile. "Your music sucks."

Peyton grabbed the pillow from under Brooke's head. "Hey!" Brooke shouted. Peyton hit her with it. "You little! I'm watching TV!"

* * *

"Haley?" Chris called her back from her memories. 

"What Chris?" Haley said annoyed. Chris pointed to the TV. There was a lady reporting about a fire in Tree Hill, NC.

"OMG."

Haley ran inside the store. "Can you turn that up please?" She asked the lady at the counter.

The announcer continued. "A fire has spread in Keith Scott Motors. Right now it is unknown how the fire started. Also, it is unknown if there was anyone in this body shop."

* * *

"What? Peyton! Turn down the music!" Brooke screamed as she watched the television. Peyton turned the music off. 

"What?" Peyton said walking into the room she and Brooke shared. "Brooke! OMG, is that?" She just realized Keith's Shop was on fire. Brooke's eyes were locked onto the television. Peyton grabbed Brooke's shoulders. "Brooke! It's Keith's shop!" Brooke's eyes were still on the television.

"Jake's in there." She said in almost a whisper.

* * *

"Keith?" Lucas made his way over to Keith, he looked terrible. He had a deep cut on his forehead. 

"Lucas?" Dan said still stuck in the car. He coughed.

"Dan?" Lucas said walking to him.

"Take Nathan out. Please. I can't see him. Find him. Please. Don't let him die." Dan said, he started choking on the smoke. Lucas looked around and couldn't find Nathan or Jake.

"But, Keith." Lucas said looking back at him.

"Nathan is your brother! Help him. I can't." Dan could barley breath.

Lucas ran to Keith. "I'm sorry."

* * *

Haley started crying. "Chris, that's Keith's shop! Nathan worked there! And Lucas. Oh no. This can't be happening. I can't lose them." She held Chris tightly. Chris watched the television; he wasn't sure what to do. He saw something moving in the fire. 

"Haley!" He let her go. "Haley look! Look! Something is moving!"

Haley turned back to the television. Please let that be Nathan. Please.

* * *

Brooke and Peyton made their way to the shop. "What's going on?" Peyton asked the officer nearby. 

"We don't know." He said. "Are you the family of the owner?"

"I am!" Karen said running to the officer. "My husband is the owner. What happened? My son works here too!"

"I'm sorry ma'am. We don't know anything yet." He answered. Brooke watched the shop as the flames grew higher and higher.

"Why isn't anyone in there?" She screamed. "You have to help them!" Peyton tried to calm her down but Karen was just as hysterical.

"She's right! Get in there and save my family! I'm not going to bury them! You save them! Do something!" She screamed. Peyton froze.

"Look! There's something moving!" She screamed. Everyone looked at the fire. Sure enough, someone emerged from the fire, and they were carrying someone else.

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who sent in a review! I love reading them so send in some more so I can post the next chapter!**


	5. Covered in Darkness

**September Rain**

**Chapter 5 - Covered in Darkness**

**

* * *

**"OMG" Peyton screamed as she watched the fire. Brooke closed her eyes. Karen started sobbing next to her. Lucas emerged from the fire as the fire fighters ran to him. They took Keith from his arms. 

"Be careful!" Lucas warned them. "He's my dad." He watched as they put Keith on a gurney. Karen ran to Lucas and Keith. She was still sobbing.

"My baby boy!" She said hugging Lucas tightly. He didn't know if it was the smoke or his mother's tight hold on him but he couldn't breathe well. Karen let go and focused on Keith. He was covered in his own blood and had a horrible head wound. "Please don't," She broke. "Please, don't let him die" They gave her a sympathetic look.

* * *

"Lucas!" Dan screamed, still trapped in the car. "Lucas!" 

"Dad?" Nathan said somewhere to his left. He tried to move but he had been hit hard with something. His whole body hurt. "Dad?" It was hard to speak.

"Nathan?" Dan said as his eyes searched for his son. "Nathan where are you?"

"I'm...I...I can't breathe." Nathan's lungs started to feel funny. He saw Jake near by. "Jake?" He hit him, hard. "Jake, wake." He started coughing as the smoke filled his lungs. "Jake," His coughing got worst.

"Nathan! Nathan! You're scaring me son! Stay strong! Nathan." Dan felt the smoke enter in his lungs as well. It was worst he though, he was losing his son. "Nathan."

He heard more coughing. Louder coughing. "Nathan?"

Cough. Cough. "Mr. Scott?" Jake's voice sounded odd and broken.

"Jake? Jake? Please! Get Nathan out! Please!" Dan yelled. Jake found the strength to stand up. Jake felt his head hurting where Nathan had hit him. Dan saw him. "Jake! Please! Save him."

Jake looked at Dan, he was trapped. "Let me help you first! Get you out of that car!" Jake said.

"No! Nathan! Please! Promise me you'll save him!" Dan yelled. Jake looked down at Nathan. The smoke was getting thicker. He grabbed Nathan and picked him up. "I'm sorry Mr. Scott." He said once again coughing. Jake knew Dan was a bad guy but no one deserved to die like that. Not even Dan.

"Don't be sorry. Just save him." Dan said. "Jake?" He called as Jake left with Nathan. "Tell him I loved him." Dan coughed some more and then he became quiet. Jake ran out of the shop carrying Nathan. The smoke filled his lungs with every step. He felt like he was dying on the inside. He's only hope was to get out. Hopefully one day he could be with Brooke and Jenny if he survived this. He had to try for them. The smoke blinded him and he didn't know where he was going. He was just walking in darkness, hoping for a light. He felt Nathan's weight burden him. His lungs were filled with smoke and his legs gave up. He fell onto the cold floor. Nathan was still passed out next to him, at least Jake thought he was passed out, what if he wasn't? Jake closed his eyes. He couldn't get up.

* * *

"Brooke" Peyton said watching her best friend. She took a deep breath and got ready to say something she knew Brooke didn't want to hear. "It's been to long." Peyton knew there was no way Jake, Nathan and Dan could survive in the shop that long. The smoke was too much. There was no way that they would still be alive. Brooke shook her head refusing to believe Jake was gone. The officer came to Brooke and Peyton. 

"I'm sorry but don't get your hopes up." He said. "There are 3 people still in there. Nathan and Dan Scott and Jake Jagielski. There is no way. They are gone." He said.

Brooke watched the fire; she still had hope, no matter what anyone said. "Brooke, lets go." Peyton said. She couldn't see Brooke like this.

"No." Brooke said refusing to move. Peyton used all of her force to move Brooke. "No!" She screamed again. "Jake! Jake!"

* * *

Karen and Lucas looked on as Peyton dragged Brooke away from the crowd. It was hard to watch them. The sun left the sky as the clouds rushed above Tree Hill. Everything was covered in darkness.

* * *

**CLIFHANGER! I hope you liked the chapter. R&R.**

**Who do you think will die? Nathan? Jake? Dan? Kieth? All of them? (Obviously, Lucas doesn't die.)**


	6. Angel Tears

**September Rain**

**Chapter 6 - Angel Tears**

**I don't own anything!**

**This chapter is short and it is Jake-centric. I hope you all like it.**

* * *

He was dying and he knew it. Jake could barely breath. He knew Nathan was next to him somewhere behind all of the smoke but he couldn't see him. "Jake!" He heard a scream from outside. _Brooke_? He was obviously hearing things. He couldn't just sit there and wait he thought. He promised Dan he would save Nathan, he hoped he could. Nathan was still unresponsive. He grabbed Nathan's arm and pulled him up. He felt his arms get tired immediately. He let go again. I can't do this. 

"Jake!" He heard it again. It _was _Brooke. It had to be, right? He grabbed Nathan again. He made his way to the voice he had heard but he wasn't sure where he was going. Maybe it was all in his mind. Maybe it wasn't Brooke but he had to try. It was hot. So hot. He heard a thud behind him. _What was that? _He didn't want to look back, he knew all he would see was black smoke anyway. Since when was Keith shop this big? That's when he saw them. Lights, in front of him. I'm dying, he thought. _Go into the Light_, he thought. He wanted to laugh but it hurt so much. The smoke was turning gray, not black. _Death_, he thought. "JAKE!" He heard her scream again. It was louder this time. A lot louder. He heard lots of noises. People talking. It was so scary. His eyes were burning. He heard a girl scream. Brooke? No, that wasn't Brooke.

"Stop!" A man yelled. Stop? Was he supposed to stop now? Why? _Limbo_? He closed his eyes and continued to walk forward. He knew it was dangerous but he was already dying. He heard the voices get closer. They were too close, he had too much smoke in his lungs, this was all too much. He fell down and heard another thud after him. Nathan, he thought. He heard clicking. It was so weird. When you die you hear clicking? What is that? He felt an angel come down to him. She touched his face. He wanted to see her but he was scared to open his eyes. "Jake" She said. He realized it was the angel that called him during the fire, when he was dying. Now, he was dead. He could feel her hands on his face and he swore a tear fell on him. Angel Tears.

* * *

**Please R&R! I love reading reviews! I'll update the next chapter either tomorrow or the next day. :)**


	7. NURSE!

**Septemeber Rain**

**Chapter Seven - NURSE!**

**I don't own anything.**

Peyton did her best to get Brooke away from the shop. They were dead, she was sure of it but she knew Brooke would never accept that Jake was gone. She kept screaming for him and it broke Peyton's heart. She heard Brooke scream his name one last time but this time it wasn't like before. She felt as Brooke escaped from her. She turned to call her. "Brooke!" She screamed. She thought Brooke was going to run into the fire to try to save Jake but then she saw him. Jake was out. Alive and Nathan was with him. He fell to the floor and everyone was talking, they were all shocked. Except Brooke, she ran to him with her heels clicking against the ground. The officer yelled at her and told her to stop but she didn't listen. She knew he was alive all along.

Brooke ran over to Jake. He was covered in ash. She put her hand on his face and caressed it. "Jake" She whispered. When she heard about the fire she thought she had lost him but there he was. Tears escaped her eyes and one fell on his cheek. She wiped it away and kissed him where it landed. The worst was over now.

* * *

"Brooke?" Haley's voice sounded hurt. She wasn't sure how but Chris had managed to get her back on the bus. "Brooke, umm, please, just call me when you get this okay? I just, I want to know if Nathan is okay." She hung up. She drowned in her tears. Chris watched from afar. She sat up. "I'm going to call Peyton!" She announced. Chris moved over to her taking away the phone. 

"You already did. Twice. And that was your third call to Brooke!" He said. He felt bad for her but he knew Brooke and Peyton were just as upset as she was. "Haley, maybe you should..."

"Chris, just shut up!" Haley yelled. It came out of no where. Chris looked at her confused. He had done nothing but try to help her.

"What?" He started.

"If it wasn't for you, I would be back in Tree Hill! This wouldn't have happened! This is all your fault!" Haley screamed.

* * *

TV Reporter: "The tragedy in Tree Hill, North Carolina has left the community stunned. Two teenage boys are in critical condition, One boy escaped with minor cuts and bruises. There were also two men with them. One is in stable condition and the other did not make it. The identity of the victims are unknown."

* * *

Lucas waited with Peyton and Brooke. Karen was with Keith who lucky was doing well, except for the large cut over his left eye brow. Jake and Nathan were not as lucky. They had taken in too much smoke. Peyton held Brooke's hand. "They'll be okay." She said. Brooke nodded. It was getting late. Peyton and Brooke should have been home hours ago, Larry was supposed to call from out of town. 

"I can take you guys home if you want." Lucas suggested. Peyton nodded and stood up. Brooke didn't move. "Let's go Davis,"

"I can't." Brooke said. She stood up to give Peyton a hug. "I'll see you later ok?" She knew Peyton would understand. Peyton nodded. She and Lucas made their way outside while Brooke sat back down. She was determined to wait however long it took until she could see Jake.

The doctor came by a little later. "Are you here for Jake Jagielski?" He asked. She nodded and stood up.

"Can I see him?" She asked. He took pity on her and nodded.

"He's not responding," The doctor warned. "Don't get your hopes up."

She walked into Jake's hospital room and sat down next to him. She caressed his cheek again. "Hey," She said. She didn't know if he could hear her but she wanted to say what was on her mind. "You scared me Jake. I thought you were gone for a second." She gave a forced laugh as she felt her tears fall again. She found his hand with her own. "I love you Jake. I'm so in love with you, I don't even know what to do with myself." She put her head down.

"Wow, Brooke Davis is in love with me." Jake said in a shaky voice. She looked up at him. His eyes were wide open. He wiped away one of her tears and smiled. Brooke was completely shocked. She shook her head.

"You heard all of that any you didn't say anything?" She frowned at Jake. He just nodded and smiled. Brooke stood up. "You are such a...Jerk!"

"Yet, you love me?" Jake laughed.

"Well, since you find this so funny I'll just call the nurse so she can stick all kinds of needles in you!" Brooke said angrily. Jake held Brooke's hand to keep her from leaving.

"Look, I almost died." Jake said. "I think I deserve a kiss from the hottest girl in school." He smiled.

Brooke leaned in close to Jake. "Well, maybe if you wouldn't have made fun of me, you would have gotten a kiss, but all you get is a call to the nurse." She said walking away. She paused half way to the door. She turned around again and kissed him on the lips. She smiled. "Yum." She turned to the door again.

Jake smiled. "I thought I didn't deserve a kiss?" He smiled.

Brooke smiled. "You didn't. But I did! NURSE!"

* * *

**So obviously Jake thought he died but he didn't. Dan died. The next chapter will be about Nathan waking up and realizing his father is gone. Haley will have to make her way back to Tree Hill to help him get back on his feet. The next few chapters will be focused more on Nathan and Haley. I know that the last few have been mostly about Jake and Brooke.**


	8. Time To Go Home

**Septemeber Rain**

**Chapter Eight - Time to go home**

**I don't own anything.

* * *

**

Nathan had been asleep most of the day. He woke up to see a beautiful young woman smile at him. He smiled back at her and tried to laugh but his side ached with pain when he did. He made a strained face and touched where it hurt, he noticed there was a large gauze over it.

"No funny business." She said walking over to him. "You cut your side right open with one of those metal things that they put on wheels. You know what I mean." She smiled and Nathan was glad that someone was there with him.

"Thanks for being here with me Brooke." He smiled and she tapped his arm. Immediately he thought of the other guys. "Wait. What about the rest of them? Jake? Lucas? Keith? My Dad?" His mind was a blaze and he was so worried for them that he thought he was going to be sick. Brooke reached for his hand. She had to tell him one of the hardest things you could ever tell anyone.

"Nathan, Lucas got Keith got out, they're okay. Jake got you out, and he's fine but…" The words didn't seem to want to come out. Nathan looked around the room no one was there except Brooke. Why wasn't his mom there? Why wasn't Haley there? What about Dan?

"My dad's okay." He said calmly. "He's an insanely lucky guy. I mean he's escaped death so many times. He's not…" He looked at Brooke for reassurance but her eyes were filled with tears from just looking at him. "Brooke, he's okay." He thought if he said it enough it would be true. It had to be true.

"Nathan," Brooke said once again trying to tell him the truth.

"Where is my mom?" He interrupted. He almost knew what she was going to say but he didn't want to believe that. Dan was immortal to Nathan. He had escaped death before and he did it again.

"She's…" Brooke started. She knew well where Deb was. Deb was with the police identifying Dan's body.

"She's probably with my dad." He said.

"Yeah." Brooke sighed.

* * *

Chris and Haley were talking to their Tour Manager, Charlie. "No way!" He screamed. "Do you know how much money I'm going to lose? They are going to sue my behind! NO WAY! You both stay!" 

"My husband was in a fire! I have to go home and see if he's okay." Haley protested. Charlie shook his head.

"No." He said throwing his hands in the air. "N.O. NO!" Haley left the room in protest. How could this be happening?

"Charlie, it's her husband!" Chris pleaded.

"And who the hell is going to help me when they sue me? If he's dead, he's dead and if not the sucker has his family." Charlie sat down and glared at Chris. "The only way I'll let her go is if she pays for it."

"What?" Chris asked.

"When they sue, and they will. When they sue me, she's going to pay. I'm not spending one red dime because of her little hubby." He said. Chris watched him.

"Haley doesn't have any money." He said.

"Well, then she either stays or finds the money." Charlie answered.

"Wait. What if I give you the money?" Chris said.

"Where the hell are you going to get that kind of dough? You don't have a penny to your name boy, all this touring and nothing." Charlie laughed.

"I'll get it by the end of the month but Haley and I go now." Chris bargained. Charlie looked at him and laughed.

"Fine. But if you don't," He grabbed Chris' guitar and smashed it against the wall. "You are as dead as your guitar."

* * *

Jake walked slowly into Nathan's room. He had a few cuts on his arms and legs. "Hey Nate." Jake said with a smiled. 

"Hey," Nathan smiled. "You look like shit." He laughed and then grabbed his side in pain. Jake laughed.

"So do you." He sat down next to Brooke. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and Nathan felt a twinge in his heart. Jake had Brooke to be there for him but he didn't have anyone right now. Haley was away with Chris Keller and she had left him as simple as that. Deb walked into the room.

"Nathan! Oh my baby. You are awake." She gave him a big hug. He was glad she was there, he needed his mom now more that ever.

"Where is my dad?" Nathan asked. Deb looked down at him.

"We're going to go now." Brooke said helping Jake out of the room. Nathan watched them go.

"Where mom?" He asked again. She caressed his cheek.

"Honey, Dan is, well, he's gone." She said sadly. It broke her heart to see Nathan's face. She was sure he would cry.

"You are a liar." He said.

"What? Nathan, no." Deb replied.

"My dad is not dead!" He screamed. "Get out!"

"Nathan" She said.

"GET OUT!" He yelled he took a pillow and threw it. Deb decided to give him some time to cool down. She did as he wanted and left the room. Nathan put his head in his hands and cried. Dan was gone.

* * *

Haley was pacing back and forth. Chris walked into the room. "Can you believe that no good son of a…" 

"Haley!" Chris said stopping her. She looked at him. "I talked to him. He said we could go to Tree Hill."

Haley looked confused. "What?"

"He said we could go." Chris replied. He decided not to tell her about the money, that was his problem.

* * *

Peyton was walked to Lucas' house. "Hey Luke." She smiled. 

"Oh, hey Peyt." He smiled. "Have you seen Brooke?" He asked. Peyton frowned slightly.

"She's with Jake." She said bluntly. She knew that those words would hurt him. He looked down for a second and she knew that those words would always be burned into his heart. She watched as he placed his hand on the back of his neck and leaned on the doorway.

"How is he?" Lucas asked. She stared at him for a moment.

"He's recovering. Nathan too." He motioned for her to come in and she did. They sat on the couch and he offered her a coke. She accepted and he returned with two cokes, one for her and one for him. He took a sip as she looked around the living room. "How is Keith?" She asked.

"He's good. He's with my mom. She took him out to see the park, he needed some fresh air." Lucas answered. Peyton nodded.

* * *

Nathan and Jake were released from the hospital later that day. There was nothing else left except recovery, which meant no basketball for a good while. Nathan took that as a blow to the heart. Basketball was all he had. Brooke picked them both up from the hospital. Nathan made a funny comment about her car and she threatened to leave them both there, Nathan for making the comment and Jake for laughing. She took them to Karen's Café for some food, which made Nathan really happy. The idea that Dan was gone was pushed to the back of his brain; he didn't want to think about that. He just wanted to spend time with the two people that were there when he needed them, Brooke and Jake. Nathan stole a few of Brooke's fries as she walked over to grab some napkins from the counter. 

"She's going to kill you if she notices you ate her fries." Jake warned. Nathan smiled.

"Please, that girl so skinny yet she eats all this?" Nathan pointed Brooke's plate. Jake grabbed a few fries himself.

"Hey!" Brooke said returning. "Jacob Jagielski! You frie-eating thief!" She smacked his hand away from her food.

"He did it too!" Jake said pointing at Nathan. Nathan's jaw dropped. Brooke looked from one boy to the other.

"You two are horrible!" She said. She grabbed Jake's sandwich and took a big bite out of it. "Wow, that's really good." She said.

"Really? Let me try." Nathan said as Brooke passed the sandwich to him. He took a bite. "That is good." He agreed as he took another bite.

"That's also mine!" Jake said loudly as he took back the sandwich after Nathan had stolen his third bite. They spent the rest of the night laughing. To Nathan's surprise Brooke ate everything on her plate.

"That's amazing. You eat like a guy." He laughed. The pain in his side was almost gone now.

Brooke smiled, "I'll take that as a compliment." Jake finished his soda and looked outside.

"It's a beautiful night." He said.

"Yeah," Nathan agreed, he knew it was time. Time to go home.

* * *

**In the next chapter Haley will finally return to Tree Hill but how will Nathan react to her and how will he deal with Dan's death? Please Review!**


End file.
